<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Of The World...as Ollie Reeder knew it by mrsreeder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840367">The End Of The World...as Ollie Reeder knew it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreeder/pseuds/mrsreeder'>mrsreeder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thick of It meets Doctor Who [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, why is it so much fun to bully favourite characters lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreeder/pseuds/mrsreeder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie suddenly disappears from the office's bathroom....but that's just the beginning for an unlikely adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thick of It meets Doctor Who [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Of The World...as Ollie Reeder knew it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just really loosely inspired by the events from S8 of Doctor Who and the fact that the Doctor/Malcolm and Seb/Ollie share their respective actors. Don't expect this to actually fit into the canon course of events, because I just had the idea and wanted to have some fun with it. ;) (I also left the end deliberately open so I might possibly write a sequel. Malcolm and Ollie as the Doctor and his companion sounds really fun... :D) Also, poor Ollie. Looking at the many occasions someone is insulting him in this story, you would probably never guess that he is my favourite character, haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an utterly normal, boring day at the office. Well, besides the usual craziness which was always going on, obviously. After a bollocking from Malcolm because of something he 'fucked up yet again', as Malcolm had described it (no...actually Malcolm's choice of words had been much more creative and explicit, but he didn't want to think of that anymore), Ollie Reeder had finally managed to slip away from Malcolm's grasp when the older man was preoccupied with shouting at someone else. Poor fucker, but he was thankful that he finally got a break.<br/>
Ollie entered the men's bathroom and sighed. "I sure hope he won't fucking follow me in here yet again...getting lectured at a bathroom isn't that fun", he mumbled to himself because the room was empty save for himself. But then suddenly he froze when he suddenly heard a woman's voice right behind him. "Oooh, so you are one of the Doctor's little toys, aren't you? Or one of his colleagues, as you would probably prefer to be called. Not that I care about your preferences, to be honest."<br/>
Despite his surprise Ollie had at least the presence of mind to zip up his fly before turning around. And yes, there really was a woman standing behind him - and she definitely wasn't one of the ones from the office who might have wanted to play a prank on him. "Hey, uh, you know you're in the wrong bathroom? And you're also definitely not working here, so who the fuck are you?"<br/>
She smirked at him. "I'm...well, you could say I'm the Doctor's oldest enemy. Or oldest friend. Not sure which one he would think to be correct."<br/>
It wasn't like this answer cleared anything up, really.<br/>
"Who even is this doctor you are talking about? There's no doctor working here!"<br/>
"Ah, I always forget, he's using a fake name when he's playing with his little human friends. What was the name again? Hmmm... Something like...I think it was Tucker. Malcolm Tucker!"<br/>
"Uh, what? Malcolm's a doctor? Well, a spin doctor, so in a sense... I still have no idea what you are doing here though. And who you even are."<br/>
The woman shook her head. "A bit slow on the uptake, are we? The man you know as Malcolm isn't A doctor, he's THE Doctor. And he's a timelord who lived for many centuries, but explaining all that would probably make your tiny brain explode. Plus it would be a real hassle."<br/>
Ollie got more confused with every second. Like it wasn't enough that this weird woman assaulted him in the men's bathroom of all places, she wasn't making any sense at all.<br/>
"Wait, wait, wait. THE Doctor? Doctor who, exactly? And what's that fucking shit about timelords? Did you get the place wrong and actually wanted to go to some SciFi meet-up? Or, I know...Phil sent you to prank me! I bet he is behind this, the stupid fucker..."<br/>
She sighed. "You know, I am really getting bored of this - and of you - and I hate being bored. So, to make this short, you're coming with me. I really want to see what the Doctor will do if I steal, erm, borrow one of his little friends."<br/>
"I won't be going anywhere with you since you're obviously mental! Just fuck off!" With that Ollie tried to leave the bathroom, but the woman grabbed his arm and squeezed it with surprising force. "Ow! Let go!"<br/>
"No can do, I fear. You're now nothing but a pawn in my fun little game with the Doctor."<br/>
Just in this moment the woman activated a small device on her wrist. Ollie couldn't even make any noise because everything happened somewhat sudden...and then he must have blacked out as everything went dark.<br/>
....<br/>
....<br/>
Later, when the others noticed that Ollie had disappeared they also checked the bathrooms. But there was no trace of anyone in there. Only Malcolm looked strangely lost in thoughts when he left the men's bathroom.</p><p>When he came to, he had the weirdest feeling ever. It was like having been really, really drunk at the night before and having the biggest blackout ever. He couldn't remember anything, really. Which really started to frighten him after a while once he understood what that really meant. He felt like he was really close to remembering what had happened before, how he got here, and first of all, he tried really hard to remember his name. But to no avail.<br/>
One thing was vaguely familiar though, and that was the face of the woman who now suddenly entered his field of view.<br/>
"Hi there!"<br/>
He flinched back because of the surprise. "Aaargh!"<br/>
She pouted. "Mind your manners boy, it's rude to react like this to a lady! ... It actually feels weird to say this since I'm still relatively new at this lady business, but never mind that."<br/>
He frantically shook his head, trying to finally clear his thoughts. "Wha-...wait, I know you! But...what... Tell me what you did to me! How did I get here...where am I...why can't I remember anything?"<br/>
The woman patted his head. "Don't worry, I just messed a little bit with your brain. Nothing too serious, don't worry, there wasn't too much to mess with after all!"<br/>
"You did WHAT? And where the fuck are we?"<br/>
"This, my little friend, is where all the people who have finished their time on Earth will once go!"<br/>
"...what?"<br/>
She rolled her eyes. "The afterworld, you dumbass! Or, and that's actually the proper name, the Nethersphere."<br/>
That shocked him quite a bit. "Wait...so does this mean I am...dead?"<br/>
"No, no, where would be the fun in that? Okay, it would be fun, but you know. I brought you here for a reason, after all! And no, I won't tell you, so don't even ask!"<br/>
"I have the feeling my life would be so much easier if we had never met... Can you at least tell me what I am supposed to do now? You are responsible for this after all."<br/>
"Wellll, I guess you could make yourself useful! I can't have you being a freeloader here, you know. You gotta do some work, my boy."<br/>
"I still don't even know where the fuck I am! Or...who I am, for that matter! You can't expect me to believe this bloody nonsense you just told me! And you can't expect me to work for you now!"<br/>
"Ah, we need to work on that first, because I just can't have you being that rude to the...clients."<br/>
"...Clients?"<br/>
"Yes, that's what you might call them."<br/>
"Well, if I would just pretend to go along with you: since there's this little problem about me not knowing my own name, what might they call me?"<br/>
"Oh, I forgot to ask you about your name when I fetched you, did I? Oops, how careless of me! Well, we'll just call you...um...Seb! I once knew a guy by that name and he was a real annoyance, just like you. A perfect fit, really."<br/>
He sighed. "If you say so.... I guess I have to play along with this for now since somehow I feel like you won't fix my memories and let me go back to...whereever I came from."<br/>
"Good boy! We need to do something about your looks though, you don't look respectable enough for this job. That hair, for example. And take those stupid glasses off."<br/>
"But...I need them though.."<br/>
"No, you don't."<br/>
"All right..."<br/>
"And now that that's settled we just need to find someone who will show you what you will need to do and even someone as dumb as you will get the hang of it in no time. Or, I hope you will. Well, you looked like some kind of office worker anyway, so it should be fine. And now, come one, time to start moving!"<br/>
"Could someone pinch me, because all of this shit just has to be a bad dream?<br/>
...<br/>
...ouch! I didn't mean that literally!"</p><p>The Doctor, or rather Malcolm - he often caught himself at referring to himself by that name in his thoughts these days (damn it, he must have spent too much time on Earth already!) - was still deeply lost in thought as he sat in his office. Ollie was gone without a trace, but he had picked up a faint energy signature in one of the bathrooms. Like someone had recently activated some kind of teleporting device. However, it was just the faintest of clues and there was no way to find out who had teleported from there - and obviously he also couldn't make out their destination. But since Ollie couldn't have disappeared by himself, it was pretty obvious that someone must have taken him away. "Why Ollie of all people? Is there something special about the twat? I can't think of anything... So he just had bad luck...?"<br/>
Suddenly his brooding was interrupted. He felt the exact same energy from the trace in the bathroom right here in his office, only much stronger...and then a familiar face appeared in front of him. "Hello Doctor! Hi there!"<br/>
"Missy?! You?!"<br/>
"What is wrong with you, Doctor? I sent you an invitation to play and you're not responding! That is quite rude of you, I have to say."<br/>
"I have no idea what you are talking about. And I'm in no mood to play any games with you. Not now...and not ever!"<br/>
Missy sighed. "Oh Doctor...has playing with the humans made you just as boring and stupid like they are? Let me show you something to change your mind!"<br/>
What she showed him was a data file on a tablet computer. Apparently it was about one of the office clerks from the Nethersphere.<br/>
"Now look at that, Doctor!"<br/>
"I don't care! And who is that supposed to be? I don't have time for your little games, Missy!"<br/>
"Oooh, now that's cruel of you. I thought you cared about your little friends more than that..."<br/>
"Nothing of your concern. Why do you keep shoving that thing into my face?"<br/>
He grabbed the tablet computer and took a second look at the picture. "Wait, that's...Ollie minus some hair and his glasses! Oh...I should have known it was you! You took that damned idiot to the Nethersphere? Why?"<br/>
"Bingo! But Doctor, I'm really disappointed! It took you so long to figure it out, I was already getting bored."<br/>
"Just answer my questions and don't dodge the subject, Missy!"<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, fine, don't be so impatient! Yes, I took him there. And he is surprisingly good at the job, one day he might become the employee of the month. Well, if there was such an award, that is."<br/>
"Missy...", Malcolm began in a low growl.<br/>
"All right, all right! You want to know why? Well, that right now is exactly why! I thought it was fun to see your reaction!"<br/>
"Well, you had your fun, now tell me where you hid him!"<br/>
"Oooh, aren't you scary when you're angry! Really nice. Why don't you take me along in your TARDIS and I'll show you where to find your little friend?"<br/>
He eyed Missy suspiciously. "All right, fine. But I warn you, Missy: don't try anything funny since I'm not a patient person these days. Call it a bad habit from my time on earth..."<br/>
"Oh, I'll be really good, I don't want to incur the wrath of the scary Scottish man after all!"<br/>
He just sighed instead of a reply.</p><p>Even the TARDIS had quite a few difficulties to reach the Nethersphere, but finally they were at their destination. "Now tell me where he is. At once!", Malcolm said as they emerged from the TARDIS. Missy chuckled. "But of course! I will keep my promise!"<br/>
"So?"<br/>
"Well, I already did! I said I would show you where he is - and he's here, at the Nethersphere! As a little heads-up I'll make an exception and tell you that he's working at the offices where the newcomers to this sphere get registered. And now, dear Doctor - have fun looking for him!" And with that, she activated her teleporter and disappeared. Malcolm wanted to grab her, but he only got hold of empty air.<br/>
"NO! Damn it, Missy! Or more like: damn it, Doctor! How could I be so stupid and trust her even for a minute?" As pondering wasn't of much use he decided to channel his rage into energy he needed for combing through an entire huge office building...in hell. Sort of.</p><p>After running around in the seemingly infinitely huge office building for what felt like an eternity, tearing open hundreds of doors and scaring just as many people for life Malcolm alias the Doctor finally found the right office. (While technically 'Malcolm Tucker' was just an identity he assumed as a cover he was so angry at the moment that he went into what the people at the office might have called 'full Tucker mode'.)<br/>
And there he was, sitting behind a desk and being in the middle of talking to a 'client' - no one but the very familiar face of Ollie Reeder. As Malcolm had expected he looked slightly different, but seeing him now in person there wasn't any doubt. And even if Malcolm felt some relief at finally having found him, he would of course never let that feeling show.<br/>
"Ollie, you fucking stupid twat! What are doing here, sitting around and looking all smug? Do you even know how much of a hassle it was to look for your damned bony ass?"<br/>
The man behind the desk didn't even blink at this tirade.<br/>
"Who is this Ollie you are talking about? One of our clients?"<br/>
"You, you fucking imbecile! Your name is Oliver Reeder and you're working for the British government at DoSAC! Does that ring any bells, twatweazel?"<br/>
He looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head. "I can't really say it does, no."<br/>
"Dear god, you did the impossible and became even more fucking stupid and unbearable, did you?"<br/>
"I have no idea who you are and what you are talking about, but I think your behavior is really rude, honestly. Please bully someone else, if you really must."<br/>
"Calling me a bully yet again, huh? Did you finally grow a pair, or what?"<br/>
Seb, or rather Ollie, looked quite indignated and made a disgusted sniff.<br/>
"I don't think I'll comment on that. Would you just leave if you don't have any business here? You're bothering me and even worse, you're bothering our customers. Please understand that we are doing a very delicate job here..."<br/>
"I don't give a fuck about whatever you think you're doing here, I'm gonna take you back with me!"<br/>
Ollie sighed. "Why do I feel like I was in a pretty similar situation recently?"<br/>
The client had just looked at the whole exchange with wide eyes, now Malcolm angrily pushed past him and grabbed Ollie by the collar. "Come on, you bumbling fool!"<br/>
"Unhand me at once!"<br/>
"Damn it Ollie, could you just stop talking like some pompous arse already? That's even more infuriating than your usual fucking Oxbridge pleasantries!"<br/>
An angry Malcolm was a force to be reckoned with, and so Ollie never stood a chance. He got dragged onto his feet and, after quite a bit of struggling and lots of protesting, out of the office.<br/>
"I really think you should let me go!"<br/>
"And I think I should punch your stupid face until you're unconscious so that the fucking whining will stop! Your choice!"<br/>
Well, Ollie might have lost his memories, but at least he still knew when a fight was lost.</p><p>After dragging Ollie back to the TARDIS Malcolm activated the controls and they finally left the Nethersphere. "Now we should be safe. Let me fill you in about what happened." And so he told Ollie about Missy and her little plan devised to annoy him - and about his true identity as a timelord.<br/>
Ollie sat down and cradled his head in his hands. "Can I really believe you about all this? I mean, I can't remember anything about my life before this woman...Missy dragged me here, but how do I know you're not in this little scheme too?"<br/>
Malcolm was still too angry for an argument. "Oh, come on, you twat! Your whining is really fucking annoying. I told you what happened, didn't I?"<br/>
"Yes, but..."<br/>
"I don't have the patience to deal with this, I'm just gonna fix your pea brain now!" With that he whipped out his sonic screwdriver.<br/>
Ollie looked shocked and flinched a bit. "With that weird...tool? I'm not a robot, you know!"<br/>
"Oh, shut up, or I might accidently fry some important parts."<br/>
The screwdriver made a weird whirring noise and Ollie must have fainted at some point. When he came to he was lying on the floor and Malcolm was slapping his cheeks really hard.<br/>
"Ow! Malcolm, what the fuck...!"<br/>
"What's your name?"<br/>
"Bloody hell, what are you playing at? Do you want me to tell you that my name is one of those fucking insults you're always throwing at me? Tintin's sexy sister? Fuckbob Shitpants? Something like that?"<br/>
"Don't babble unless your name is Brook, just answer!"<br/>
"....Oliver Reeder?"<br/>
"So you are back to normal. I couldn't be sure, it's really hard to fix fucking little human brains."<br/>
"Why do I feel like my intelligence got insulted quite a few times recently?"<br/>
"What intelligence? You were fucking stupid enough to get yourself kidnapped when you went weeing, you know?"<br/>
Ollie slowly sat up again, but he still felt like his head was spinning.<br/>
"Oh, I feel like shit... You know Malcolm, you're not making any sense. It's just like in this dream I had before you just fucking battered my face. They called you Doctor and I was at some weird fucking place called the Nethersphere..."<br/>
"That wasn't a dream, it was all real!"<br/>
"Oh, it really can't have been! The last thing I remember before the dream started was this woman in the bathroom and then...wait, where are my glasses? And what's up with my hair and clothes? Don't tell me...it wasn't a dream?"<br/>
"Gosh, you're a fucking genius Ollie, they should just give you a Nobel prize for being the most stupid prick ever! Yes, it was real!"<br/>
"So you really are a...what was it, time-ruler? Whatever that is..."<br/>
"Yes, a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. Same goes for Missy...the one who kidnapped you. Congratulations, you can remember something I told you five minutes ago. You really are a genius!"<br/>
"Oh fuck off, Malcolm! I guess you saved me and I thank you for that, but why do you still have to keep insulting me? You know what I've been through!"<br/>
"Yeah fine, anyway, you're in my debt now for saving you! Don't forget that!"<br/>
With that Malcolm turned back to the TARDIS' controls so that Ollie couldn't see his face. He really was relieved that he managed to save Ollie in time and nothing too serious  has happened to him. Obviously he didn't want Ollie to ever learn about this though...the little twat just knew his Malcolm persona from their shared days in the office and he would probably be shocked if he knew that Malcolm actually kind of came to like his colleagues. Or he would make some stupid joke about Malcolm being sentimental and he definitely wouldn't have that.</p><p>The TARDIS materialized itself at Malcolm's office and the two of them stepped out of it. Ollie couldn't remember any other occasion on which he had been that happy to see the familiar room where Malcolm had shouted insults at him so many times. Still, a part of him couldn't help but marvel at what he had just experienced.<br/>
"But how? This looks just like some old-fashioned police box on the outside, but on the inside it's a spaceship? And to top it off, it's much bigger inside!"<br/>
"It's not just some fucking old spaceship, it can also travel through time. And unlike that shit from the film about the space hairdresser this is all real!"<br/>
"The film about what? Oh, I'm just really fucking tired... Well, whatever, I'm glad this shit is finally over..."<br/>
Ollie dropped himself into a chair and sighed dramatically.<br/>
"You know what Malcolm...getting dragged around by you crazy timelord people was just so much fun!"<br/>
Malcolm looked at him like he just grew a second head. "It was? Did you become some kind of masochist when I wasn't looking? Then again, you always seemed to enjoy getting yelled at..."<br/>
"I didn't! And to your information Malcolm, that was obviously irony!"<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever, fucking irony-man. Ah well, you know what? Since you already know about the timelords and about me now, I might as well take you along in the TARDIS. Even if you are a major fucking pain in the ass. I was looking for a new travel companion anyway."<br/>
"Well gee, thanks but no thanks!"<br/>
Malcolm grinned, something Ollie had never seen before. He wasn't sure whether he should be really, really afraid.<br/>
"Oh Ollie, do you really think I asked for your opinion? Come on, let's go!"<br/>
"But..."<br/>
"I said: come on, twatweazel!"<br/>
Ollie sighed and after hesitating for a moment he decided to follow Malcolm....no, actually: the Doctor, as he corrected himself, into the TARDIS. "Wellll....I guess it would be boring to just get back to normal life just yet, Malcolm, so I might come with you just once..."<br/>
"Don't worry, it's not like I'll want you near me forever! And firstly, get that into your stupid skull: it's not Malcolm...I'm the Doctor!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>